Little Moments Like That
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: And it's the little moments that matter the most. Or, the gangs most memorable moments. Canon pairings.


**AN: Another one of those fics with little moments in the lifes of the gang. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I own nothing.**

_**one/first year**_

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry as if he had grown a second head and started doing jumping jacks.

"You've honestly never had a hug? Oh, bloody hell.." Ron started, wincing when Hermione smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Honestly, Ron! Watch your mouth!" she hissed, before her eyes softened and she turned back to Harry.

"Harry, you're eleven. Your aunt and uncle have never hugged you?" she asked sadly, her eyes wide. Harry shrugged his shoulders, a small frown on his face. He didn't see what the problem was.

"They don't want me there, and they don't love me. Why should they hug me?" he asked. This just made Ron and Hermione look at each other, Hermione's eyes sad, Ron's shocked.

"That is bloody ridiculous" Ron muttered, shaking his head.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what you're both on about! It doesn't bother me nearly as much as it bothers you!" he yelled, throwing an apologetic look at the woman pushing the food cart as she walked by and opened their compartment door, her eyes going wide at the volume of his voice.

She closed the door again without even asking them if they wanted anything, and kept walking.

"It should bother you! A hug is a sign you love someone, that you care about them. They've never hugged you after a nightmare?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Or after you've fallen?" Ron asked.

"Or after something happened that made you upset?" Hermione added.

"No. They have never once given me a hug" Harry said, hoping to end the conversation. He knew his aunt and uncle didn't care what happened to him, he didn't need his two best friends rubbing it in his face.

"Oh, Harry" Hermione whispered sadly.

Suddenly she leaped up and across the compartment, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on tightly. Harry hesitated for a minute, until he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back just as tightly.

She pulled back and Harry could clearly see tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry!" he yelled, panic in his voice.

"You are such a git, mate" Ron muttered, standing as well. He helped pry Hermione off of Harry, then pulled the smaller boy to his feet and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him close for a second.

"You deserve a lot more then those bloody muggles give you" his red-headed best mate whispered, before letting him go and sitting back down.

Even though his ears were slightly red, Ron acted as if nothing had just happened, and Hermione sat down next to him, a soft smile on her face.

Harry looked out the window, and for the first time, he thought that Ron was right.

He did deserve more.

_**two/second year**_

The hissing echoed in his head, as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Kill. Kill. Kill" the voice hissed in his head. He thrashed in bed, almost falling off the side. "Kill the mudbloods. Traitors, traitors!" the voice hissed, making Harry sit straight up in bed, breathing deeply.

His head was pounding and he could feel sweat dripping through his nightshirt.

Suddenly the curtains to his bed were pulled back and Ron was standing in front of him, hair sticking up in different directions, his top two shirt buttons undone. He narrowed his eyes at his best friend, looking slightly confused.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Ron asked.

"How did you figure that out?" Harry asked, slightly out of breath. "You had them all the time last year too. And at my house over the summer. Woke up to you screaming your head off. But you'd always leave the room and go walk around the house. Figured you wanted to be alone" Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry felt a blush raising up on his face.

"Mate, don't worry about it, alright?" Ron asked. He sat down next to Harry and yawned loudly.

"You need to stay up and talk about it?" he asked, wiping at his eyes.

Harry let himself grin.

"You're too tired for that" he said, as his best friend spread out next to him. "No, of course not, go ahead and-" Ron trailed off, letting out a loud snore and curling up in a ball on the right side of Harry's bed.

"Couldn't even go back to your own bed?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

He laid back down and covered himself and Ron up, turning the other way and falling back into a restless sleep.

_**three/third year**_

"A godfather, can you believe it? Someone who actually cares for me!" Harry yelled, smiling brightly. Helping Sirius escape had been a success, and Harry seemed to be walking on air as they lay back down in their hospital wing beds for the night.

"Harry, you have plenty of people who care for you" Hermione pointed out from the bed beside him, a sort of sad look in her eyes as she turned to look at him.

Harry blinked, looking slightly confused.

"Oh, honestly. If you were anymore dense, I swear, we care for you!" Ron yelled from across the room. Harry turned to look at him, then back at Hermione.

"Well, I knew that already, of course. That's not what I meant" he said, trying to explain himself.

Hermione nodded her head.

"It's alright, Harry. Go to sleep" she ordered.

"No, I want to explain this. Sirius is...he's my family. My dad's best mate. The one they trusted enough with my life. I suppose I'm just a little shocked that there's someone out there like that" Harry said, stuttering slightly.

"We understand, Harry" Hermione assured him.

Everything remained silent again, until Hermione spoke.

"We're your family too, Harry. We love you, you know that, don't you?" she asked. Harry's head shot up, and his eyes went wide.

No one had ever told him they loved him before.

He supposed his parents had, but that was before he could remember, and his aunt, uncle and cousin wouldn't be caught dead telling him such a thing.

"Don't look so bloody surprised" Ron muttered, rolling his eyes.

Harry blinked again, trying to get his mind to slow down.

"Go to sleep, Harry" Hermione ordered again, rolling over to face the other side of the room. Ron leaned back and closed his eyes.

Harry remained awake for what seemed like hours, before laying down himself.

Before he fell asleep, he whispered, "I love you both too".

In the bed next to him, Hermione smiled.

_**four/fourth year**_

Harry could clearly hear someone crying from his place on the stairs, and he knew it was Hermione, still upset from her fight with Ron earlier in the night.

He fought with himself for a moment, before standing and walking down the stairs.

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the common room, her face buried in her hands. He could see that she was petting Crookshanks, soft sniffles escaping her every few seconds.

"Hermione?" he questioned softly. She stood quickly, making Crookshanks hiss loudly and jump away from her, running up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Harry. What are you doing here?" she asked quickly, wiping her eyes.

"It's the common room" Harry stated, feeling even worse when Hermione gave him a death glare and launched a pillow at him. "Honestly, you know what I meant!" she screamed, and Harry held a finger to his lips, slightly afraid she was going to wake the entire house if she kept screaming that way.

"Please calm down. I hate seeing you this upset over something Ron said in a moment where he was just mad and not thinking" he begged.

"Harry, you don't understand! I honestly like Viktor! And for him to imply that he's only with me to get to you is horrid!" Hermione yelled, more tears streaming down her face. Harry let out a long sigh.

"Does it matter what Ron thinks? You and I both know that he'll be mad for a bit, then he'll get over it and you two will go back to your bickering. Alright?" Harry asked, hoping she would stop crying.

He was rubbish when she cried.

Hermione threw herself back onto the couch.

"Can I just be alone, please?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and walked over, sitting next to her.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I left you here to cry on your own? I'll be your shoulder to cry on" Harry said. Hermione just stared at him. "Well, c'mon then, before the offer disappears" Harry said, patting his shoulder.

Hermione smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder and letting herself cry.

An hour later, Hermione had passed out on his shoulder and Harry adjusted himself so his head was resting on Hermione's, and fell asleep himself.

The next morning, he found himself chasing Colin around for the pictures the younger boy just had to take of the two of them while Fred and George laughed from the other side of the room.

But for the smile on Hermione's face that morning, he'd allow those pictures to be posted all over the castle.

_**five/summer after fifth year**_

The Burrow was buzzing with activity, but Harry was sitting outside on the lawn, watching everyone else play Qudditch.

Hermione was sitting to his left a few feet, watching him from behind her book, a worried look in her eyes. Ron suddenly landed next her, making her jump and throw the book up in the air. "Oh, bloody hell!" she screamed, making Harry look over at her.

The boy stood and walked over to them.

"If you're going to watch me, just do it. You don't have to hide behind that blasted book all the time and try to act like you're paying attention to it. And besides, you have no reason to be watching me in the first place" Harry said, sitting down next to them.

"Harry, we're just worried is all...with Sirius gone, we aren't sure-" Hermione started, but Harry cut her off. "Aren't sure of what, Hermione? Are you worried I'll go mad and jump off my broom at full speed just to off myself?" he asked, his voice raising slightly.

Hermione closed her mouth, tears building up in her eyes.

Ron's ears turned red, and Harry could tell right away he'd gone too far.

"You listen, mate, and you listen good. We put up with your mood swings and your yelling constantly because we care about you and we want you to be able to talk to us. But don't you ever talk about offing yourself! Of course we worry you'll go and do something like that!" Ron yelled, throwing his broom down on the grass.

Harry gulped, trying to prevent what he knew was going to happen.

Ron's face softened and he sighed loudly.

"Harry, don't bloody cry!" he yelled, his ears getting redder by the second.

"I'm sorry!" Harry wailed, feeling like a child. He hadn't let himself cry since that first night in the Ministry, and he knew it had built up and come out as anger, but he never wanted to break down in front of his two best friends.

Hermione moved towards him and hugged him, and Ron sighed loudly as the two of them sobbed loudly.

Ginny landed her broom next to them and her eyes went wide as she looked at her brother, who had a tear falling down his cheek.

Harry stiffened when he saw her and pulled away from Hermione, furiously wiping at his eyes.

"Sorry about that" he muttered, looking at the younger girl.

"You don't have to say sorry for having emotions, bloody moron. And you don't have to be scared to show them in front of any of us either. It's about time you cried about this, honestly. I thought you were going to blow us all up if we asked if you were alright again" Ginny muttered, shaking her head.

Harry stood and walked over to her.

"Thank you for caring" he whispered, before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Ginny blushed and watched as Ron took off after Harry, chasing him around the yard.

Laughter replaced tears, and Ginny glanced over at Hermione, who was grinning smugly.

"Oh, shut up"

_**six/sixth year**_

The kiss lasted for only a moment, but that's all it took for the Gryffindor common room to erupt into cheers and catcalls.

"It's about bloody time!" someone screamed, but Harry's head was spinning and he couldn't quite figure out who was yelling. He glanced at Ginny, who was looking shocked, still wrapped in his arms, and then over at Ron.

His best mate looked a little shocked, but nodded his head, almost as if to say, "Well, alright. If you have to". Hermione was looked extremely smug, and Ginny grinned.

"Hermione's never going to let me live this down, I do hope you're happy" she whispered to him. Harry felt a smile spread across his lips and he nodded his head.

"I'm extremely happy" he whispered back, before leaning in for another kiss.

_**seven/final battle**_

Everyone screamed as the spells were thrown, and when Harry was the one left standing after the battle, cheers grew louder and louder.

"Harry!" voices yelled, and then Ron was hugging him, followed by Hermione, then Ginny, then anyone else who could get close enough.

Neville was smiling proudly, with Luna standing next to him, her blue eyes shining.

"You did it!" Hermione yelled, kissing his cheek. She spun around and kissed Ron on the lips, letting out a childish squeal. Ron smiled. "Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione? Hermione would never squeal" he teased.

Hermione didn't seem to mind at all, and laughed loudly.

Harry pulled Ginny to the side and leaned down, kissing her firmly.

He pulled away and noticed her eyes looked sad.

He remembered Fred, and frowned.

"Ginny-" he started, knowing how it felt to lose someone so close to you.

"I'll be alright" Ginny promised, before frowning at him. "Just promise not to leave me again" she whispered, taking his hand.

Harry smiled.

"I promise"

_**eight/breaking the news**_

"Harry, there's something I need to talk to you about" Ginny said, coming into the living room. Harry looked up at his wife, who looked nervous. "Gin? What is it? Are you alright? Did something happen?" he asked.

"Something did happen, yes. Harry, I'm pregnant" Ginny whispered.

Harry blinked at her, frozen in place.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Harry blinked again.

"Mr. Potter? Hello? If I wasn't so worried about your reaction, this would be quite funny, but you need to snap out of it!" Ginny yelled, shoving his shoulder.

"A baby?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. A bloody cow. Yes, a baby!" Ginny yelled.

A bright smile spread across Harry's face and he spun her around in a circle. "A baby! I'm going to be a dad!" he yelled.

Ginny smiled, wondering why she was ever worried in the first place.

_**nine/welcome to the world**_

"Ronald, can you believe we made her?" Hermione asked, looking down at the small baby in her arms. Already showing as a small head of Weasley red hair, and Hermione ran a finger over the baby's cheek.

"My daughter" Ron whispered.

"Our daughter" Hermione corrected, making Ron smile. Their daughter. Their little pride and joy was finally here, and he could see her and touch her. The thought made his smile brighter.

"Rose Weasley" he whispered, kissing Hermione's forehead, then the baby's.

"What happened to the emotional range of a teaspoon?" Hermione asked in a joking tone, seeing the tears in Ron's eyes.

The man blinked.

"That went right out the window when you said, 'I'm pregnant'" he replied, still smiling.

He walked out of the room to get the rest of the family and Hermione looked down at her daughter.

"I know he might not seem like it sometimes, but you have the sweetest, most amazing daddy in the entire world. And don't you forget that"

_**ten/welcome to the world II**_

"See, Harry? You finally have one of your own that you can't just spoil and then send back to George's house" Ginny said. Her hair was a mess and she was covered in sweat, but Harry thought she looked beautiful, sitting there holding their son.

"My little baby boy" Harry whispered.

A sudden thought occurred to him, and he turned to Ginny.

"What if I'm not a good dad?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"Harry, love, it's a little late, don't you think?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling gently at him. He shook his head, panic overcoming him.

"Harry, you'll be the best father in the world, trust me. Now please go get my brothers and mother. Merlin knows they want to get in here and see if he's got the Weasley traits" Ginny said, grinning.

This made Harry grin as well.

"Won't they be disappointed" he said smugly, glancing at the boy's small amount of jet black hair.

"They'll love him all the same. James Sirius Potter will be welcomed with open arms" Ginny said, as Harry left the room.

She looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled brightly.

"You are going to be so spoiled. Just don't let it go to your head. The last thing we need is another Malfoy" she joked, before her family entered, and noise and laughter filled the room.

Harry smiled, leaning against the door frame.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN: Wow, that's like, super long. Oh my gosh. If you made it through the entire thing I applaud and thank you! Review please!**


End file.
